


you're my waterloo

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “So who told you? Kohane, or the kids? ”





	you're my waterloo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waterloo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310287) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Watanuki was on the porch when Doumeki arrived at the shop. For a long time he just stared at him, as if he were looking for something. And he was.

Doumeki didn't look sick. He didn't look weak, he was still tall and strong. Although he looked old, his previously gray hair was now completely white, and the lines on his face marked him as a man who had spent over seven decades in this world.

"What's your problem?" Doumeki asked, breaking the silence.

“I don't have a problem, there's nothing wrong with me. Can you say the same? ”

Doumeki took a deep breath. And walked to Watanuki.

“So who told you? Kohane, or the kids? ”

“It was one of your grandsons who apparently is the only person who cares to tell me that you are dying”

“Don't blame them. I asked them not to tell you. And I'm not dying yet, there will be months before things get to that point. ”

“Oh. Months. Hooray ”

Doumeki gave him one of his rare smiles.

“Hooray”

“I was being ironic”

"I noticed"

“There are ways that your life could be extended”

“I am doing all the treatments doctors recommend”

“I'm talking about ways that don't involve medicine and science”

“The price for a wish like that would be too big”

"What if it wasn't you who had to pay?"

"Then I wouldn’t accept it"

"What if I don't care and do it anyway, huh?"

Doumeki placed one of his fingers on Watanuki's chin making him look straight into his eyes. Only then he realized that Watanuki’s eyes were full of tears.

“Watanuki I respected your wishes about what you wanted to do with your life, even when I really didn't agree with them. You will do the same when it comes to mine. ”

Watanuki couldn't stand to look at him directly anymore so he buried his face in Doumeki's chest. And Doumeki wrapped his arms around him. 

After a while Doumeki said:

"It's my time Watanuki, we always knew this would happen eventually"

“But it's not fair”

“Has life ever been fair to us? Idiot"

“Don't call me an idiot”

“So don't act like an idiot”

"I hate you"

"We both know this isn't true."

"Yeah ... what do you want if it's not more time?"

"I want what I always wanted, I want to spend my day with you, eat your food and laugh at your stupidity"

"Liar. You never laugh ”

“I laugh on the inside. Of your stupidity. All the time"

"You're an old jerk, you know that?"

"Yes. And you're an old jerk too, even if your face doesn't show it. ”

“Sometimes I wish it to showed”

“Maybe one day it will”

“But you won't be here to see it”

"Probably not"

Watanuki took his face off Doumeki's chest, his eyes were still red, but he wasn't crying anymore.

"I love you. You know that, right? ”

"Yes I know. But thanks for saying, I know it was hard for you. ”

“Do you really know? Because I know sometimes I- ”

"Yes I know. When I was younger I had doubts but they have been gone for a long time. You idiot that's why I asked them not to tell you, because you love me and so I knew you would be sad when you found out, I wanted to put it off as much as possible. I always hated to see you sad, I think I was being selfish ”

"You were. Jerk"

"Idiot"

Doumeki put his lips on Watanuki's. It wasn't their first kiss, or the last. But it was still one he was sure he would remember for the rest of his life, maybe even after.


End file.
